1. The Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with improvements in and relating to ion detectors and particularly, but not exclusively to detectors in which the detector moves relative to the ion source. Relative movement may arise due to movement of the detector and/or due to movement of the ion source, for instance due to passage of the item carrying the source through the detector.
2. The Relevant Technology
The monitoring of alpha emissions from an item or location is of particular significance during decommissioning, material accounting and a variety of other applications.
The long range detection of alpha emissions, indirectly, through the monitoring of air ions generated by the passage of alpha particles is known. The item believed to be carrying the alpha sources is placed in a container, the container completely enclosing the item so as to exclude ambient ions. The ions generated by alpha particles are attracted to electrode(s) in the detector system and a current arises as a result.
The very small size of this current makes it prone to interference from noise currents arising due to other variables in the system. Movement of the detector electrode relative to the source of the alpha particles causes significant changes in the system capacitance and significant noise currents as a result.
The present invention aims to provide a detector system which is far less prone to noise interference, even where the detector is actively moved relative to the source, for instance when mounted on a vehicular survey system or, for instance, when an elongate item is moved through the detector during monitoring.
According to a first aspect of the invention we provide an instrument for detecting ions originating from a monitored location, the instrument having a body portion and one or more electrodes at an electrical potential relative to the monitored location, and one or more electrically conducting element(s) provided with one or more apertures, the element(s) being provided between the electrode(s) and the monitored location and further comprising means to monitor ions discharged on the electrode(s).
The element(s) are preferably provided with a large number of apertures, for instance greater than 80% of their effective area as apertures. The element may be in the form of a grid. A single metal element is preferred.
The element(s) may be planar. A single continuous element or a plurality of elements may be provided.
The element may be at a different potential to the location, including item, being monitored. The element may be earthed. The element may have an applied potential or an electrostatic potential.
The element may be provided across the full extent of the electrode(s), or at least a substantial part thereof. Preferably the configuration of the element mirrors that of the electrode(s), for instance a planar electrode may be provided together with a planar element or grid.
The element may be provided at a significant separation from the location/item to be monitor, for instance greater than 5 cm, greater than 10 cm and even greater than 20 cm.
Equally the element may be provided in proximity to the location/item to be monitored, for instance less than 5 cm and more preferably less than 1 cm from the closest surface of the item.
The instrument may be provided with a plurality of detection electrodes. The electrode(s) may be provided close to or away from the element. A continuous detector electrode may be used, such as a plate. A discontinuous detector may be used, such as an apertured plate or grid.
Preferably an electrical potential is applied to the electrode(s). An electrical potential may be provided electrostatically. The potential is preferably higher than that applied to the element. The potential of the element may be lower than that of the electrode(s), but higher than that of the location/item. The location/item and element may both be grounded.
The ions may be attracted to the electrode(s) electrostatically by the electric field. Alternatively or additionally air flow within the instrument from the location were ions are generated into proximity with the electrode(s) may be promoted. A fan may be used to promote the movement of ions to the electrode(s).
The electrode(s) may be provided within a continuous enclosure with a closeable opening for introducing the item to be monitored. A support may be provided within the enclosure for the item so as to maximize the surface area in contact with air. Preferably means to promote air flow around the item are provided. Preferably the air flow circulates within the sealed enclosure.
The electrode(s) may be provided within an enclosure which is open to its surroundings on at least a portion of one side. The enclosure may be in the form of a hood with an open side. Such an enclosure is suited to monitoring large areas or surfaces, such as floors and walls. The perimeter of the opening may be provided with a laterally extending flange. The lateral extent of the flange is preferably greater than the gap between the flange and surface. An extent at least 5 times and more preferably 10 times is provided. Preferably the flange is provided around the opening. Preferably a planar flange, opposing the surface to be monitored is provided.
The location to be monitored may be a surface, such as a wall, ceiling or floor, including these of a building, room or vessel; or a surface of a piece of equipment, such as a glove box, tank or vessel. Monitoring of open ground, rubble and soil is possible. The location to be monitored may be material passing the detector on a conveyor system.
The item to be monitored may be a piece of equipment, or a part thereof, such as a pump, pipe, beam, glove box, tool, filter, cable, rod or the like.
The item/location may be placed within the instrument and/or placed against and/or in proximity to the instrument.
Preferably the item/location is electrically grounded.
The item/location may be moved relative to the instrument, for instance a beam on a roller bed or soil on a conveyor belt and/or the instrument may be moved relative to the location/item, for instance a vehicularized instrument moved across a stretch of ground.
The means for monitoring ion discharge preferably comprises current monitoring, and more preferably current measuring means. The means for monitoring ion discharge may comprise means for monitoring the remaining electrostatic potential, such as surface charge monitors.
The current monitoring means is preferably an electrometer, most preferably the electrometer is provided as a floating input electrometer. The electrometer may be provided as a ground referenced electrometer.
An additional detector may be provided in the instrument to detect background ion levels. The additional detector may comprise an electrode and an apertured element. Preferably the additional detector electrode is separated from the electrode by a guard plate.
Preferably an equivalent potential is applied to the electrode and the background electrode. Preferably an equivalent potential is present for the element and the background element.
The ions may originate from the location directly or indirectly. Preferably the ions are generated by alpha particles, most preferably alpha particles emitted from material on or at the location being monitored.
According to a second aspect of the invention we provide a method of detecting ions originating from a monitored location, the method comprising providing one or more electrode(s) at an electrical potential relative to the location so as to attract at least some of the ions to the electrode, and additionally providing one or more electrically conducting element(s) with one or more apertures therein to allow the passage of ions, between the electrode(s) and the monitored location, the discharge of ions on the electrode(s) being monitored.
Other features, options, possibilities and details provided in the first aspect of the invention and/or elsewhere in this document are included in the possibilities for the second aspect of the invention.
According to a third aspect of the invention we provide an instrument for monitoring alpha emitting sources on an item, the instrument comprising a detecting chamber defining a detecting volume, the detecting chamber being provided with an inlet through which the item can be introduced and an outlet through which the item leaves the detecting chamber, the detecting chamber being provided with one or more electrodes for collecting ions produced in the detecting volume by the portion of the item in the detecting volume, the instrument further being provided with means to monitor ions discharged on the electrode(s).
In this way the monitoring of items considerably longer than the detecting volume, and indeed the instrument, is possible.
The detection chamber may be provided with one or more electrodes opposing the portion of the item within the detection volume. A single electrode surrounding the portion of the item is preferred.
The electrode(s) are preferably configured to the cross-sectional profile of the item being monitored. A cylindrical electrode may be provided, most preferably with its axis aligned with the axis of the item and/or instrument.
An applied, preferably externally generated, potential may be employed or an electrostatic potential may be employed.
Preferably the voltage gradient between different portions of the electrode(s) and the portion of the item is substantially constant for different portions of the electrode and of the item.
The detection chamber may be provided with one or more pairs of opposing detection electrodes. Preferably the electrodes of a pair are provided such that the item passes between them. A potential difference between the opposing electrodes of a pair may be provided in use. Preferably a potential difference between the item and at least one of the electrodes is provided in use. An applied or electrostatic potential may be employed.
The chamber is preferably provided with an inlet and outlet on a common axis. The chamber may be cylindrical. The inlet and/or outlet may be provided in the end wall(s) of a right cylinder.
The inlet and/or outlet may lead to a further chamber externally provided to the detecting chamber. The further chamber(s) may be provided with an opening to the surrounding environment. Preferably the further chamber aperture is axially aligned with the aperture (inlet/outlet) into the detecting chamber. Most preferably the aperture of the inlet further chamber, the inlet to the chamber, the outlet from the chamber and the aperture in the outlet further chamber are all axially aligned.
The detecting chamber may have an inlet closed to the passage of ions from outside the chamber to inside the chamber and/or an outlet closed to the passage of ions from outside the chamber to inside the chamber.
The inlet and/or outlet further chambers may have an internal configuration approximately conforming to the external configuration of the item. A limited clearance, most preferably over a significant length may be provided between the internal surface of the further chamber(s) and the external surface of the item. The clearance may be less than 5 mm and more preferably less than 2 mm. The significant length may be greater than 10 cm and more preferably greater than 25 cm. The length may be at least 5 times, more preferably at least 10 times and ideally at least 20 times the minimum clearance presented.
The detection chamber may be provided with alternative means for excluding ambient ions. The atmospheric pressure in the detection chamber may be higher than the ambient atmospheric pressure.
The means for monitoring ions discharged on the electrode(s) may comprise electrostatic charge monitoring means. Preferably the means for monitoring ions discharged on the electrode(s) comprise current indicating means and more preferably current measuring means. A ground referenced electrode may be provided.
Preferably one or more of the electrodes is connected to an electrometer.
The item may be a continuous item of more than 5 cm, preferably of more than 10 m, more preferably more than 20 m and potentially 50 m or more in length.
The item may be a discrete item such as a pipe, beam (such as an I beam), pole, fuel element, cladding, cable, wire, rail or other elongate or large item or a surface, such as a material traveling on a conveyor.
The instrument may be provided with associate means for supporting the item and/or moving the item through the instrument. Such means may be provided on both sides of the instrument.
The instrument may be provided with means for supporting it on the item to be monitored. The support means may enable the instrument to be moved along and/or over the item.
According to a fourth aspect of the invention we provide a method of monitoring alpha emitting sources on an item, the method comprising introducing the item through an inlet connected to a detecting chamber in an instrument and removing the item through an outlet in the instrument, the detecting chamber defining a detecting volume and being provided with one or more electrodes for discharging ions produced in the detecting volume by the portion of the item in the detecting volume, the method including monitoring ions discharged on the electrode(s).
The item may be introduced by moving the item into the detector and/or by moving the detector along the item.
The fourth aspect of the invention includes the features, options and possibilities set out elsewhere in this application, including the steps necessary to implement them.
It is particularly preferred that the third or fourth aspects of the invention include the various options, features and possibilities set out above for the electrically conducting elements provided with one or more apertures which are provided between the electrode or electrodes and the monitoring location.